drops of his hearts blood
by Alne
Summary: "Fingernails tore at the fabric over Elliot's ribcage, a fierce desire burning within him to be the one holder, the one true possesser of Elliot's heart." - Manga spoilers; warning: necro.


_Screaming._

_Echoing into the dark pits of the night._

_Blood-curdling shrieking. _

...

The fire blazed loud and searing in the upper-hallways of the mansion, threatening to destroy everything in its path. The deafening blazes above left the survivors still clinging to life uninformed to the activities occuring in the lower catacombs.

Vincent had disappeared after Elliot's final, shuddering breaths were released. Only to leave a dazed and distraught servant awaken moments after the footsteps echoed out of the chambers. A confused look passed over Leo's face, as he swung his head about, looking for the face that he had felt as he had seen only "_moments_" before.

Still warm, and fresh with life.

Lensed eyes settled onto the motionless, blood-stained form before him, and his breath hitched painfully in his throat.

All of a sudden, he had forgotten how to breathe...so used to being so in tune with Elliot, he felt as though their breaths were always shared. But now... Elliot's soft exhales were no longer necessary; they had completely stilled, just like his body laying before his trembling servant.

How could this _be_?

That contract was supposed to save him!

Instead, it seemed, that the warm blood billowing into the Nightray's throat so many moons prior had cut his life short in a rather violent matter from the looks of it.

The pooling blood seeped into the warm-white gloves that covered Leo's shaking hands. His mind was reeling; he was trying to get a grasp on everything, because now it felt as though everything had gone away from him.

"E-Elliot?"

He whimpered softly, a blood-contaminated glove coming up to softly cup his Master's face.

Leo could feel nothing; not the warm pulse of life flowing through his body, nor the vibrant color shining deeply from his eyes. Near-blonde bangs brushed aside the servant's gloved hand, as he fought down the urge to scream.

"Elliot... don't go..."

A twisted mindset had already begun to settle over the servant, compelling him to take action that, even in life, would be deemed lowly for a servant to act upon towards his Master.

Leo bent down to brush his lips over Elliot's, the hand cupping his Master's face joined by another, keeping a tight grip at his face - as though he felt Elliot would try and leave him if he let go...his soul had to still be there, _right_?

"I-I know you're still there,"

A demented sort of smile wormed its way across Leo's face, bringing false-hope of Elliot's return flashing into his covered eyes. He pulled away from the ever-stiffening lips, and moved himself slowly to straddle the near-blonde soaking in his own life's blood.

Though his hands still remained, as he pressed his lips down hard once more, smashing against Elliot's with no regards or thoughts that the boy below him was most certainly becoming stiff and cold in the wake of his death.

Elliot was still there... he had to be. No no no... the blood pooling around them was just an illusion, created by Isla Yura...by the Baskervilles...by _somebody_ to try to let himself doubt his Master's strength.

His tongue swept past rigid lips, and swirled around the numbed appendage laying dormant and stiff in Elliot's mouth. Leo nipped softly at his tongue, willing...no, _begging_ Elliot for some sort of reaction. Any would do. Just to prove he was still there...just to prove this was all some sort of sick joke.

They could all laugh about this another day, right..? Right?

Slightly frustrated and growing panicked after the lack of response from the deep open mouthed kiss, Leo pulled back gasping softly at the taste of blood in his mouth, and shook his head, a gloved-finger pressing into Elliot's chest, dragging roughly downwards.

"S-See Elliot... we won't get made fun of anymore.. W-We finally got our first kiss! See, see? Those girls won't make fun of you anymore."

Leo pressed his lips against Elliot's neck, whispering soft apologies as the realization of what truly had happened while he was unconscious began to form a clear image.

No, no. Elliot was still alive.

H-He couldn't be...

Both hands suddenly were at the Nightray's groin, frantically trying to rub something to life that was, in reality, no longer supplied by the heat and blood needed to give Leo any sort of reaction. Leo bit his lip sharply, as he suddenly tugged the fastenings of Elliot's pants down, and shoved his own pants down as well.

"Damnit, Elliot!"

He cried outwards, shaking Elliot's shoulders, tears cascading waterfalls down his face, dripping and curdling with the blood becoming cold around them from the cold granite below the stiff corpse.

"Stay here with me, p-please!"

The last word was choked out.

...with no response from below...bodily, nor vocal.

All of a sudden, Leo was filled with the desire to wake Elliot up... to show him how much his servant adored him.

How much he _loved him_.

"Y-You know something Elliot?"

He questioned, a shuddering laugh escaping him as Leo rocked his hips slightly against Elliot's, grabbing the death-rigid member in his hand, rocking himself backwards into it, moaning slightly, one eye peeking out from half-closed eyes, hoping, _praying_ for some sort of reaction.

"From the day I met you, I loved you.."

A sniffle.

"Always...and everything you did..I-I couldn't help it,"

A sharp gasp at the sudden impalement, blood drizzling from his lip where Leo bit down savagely to silence himself and tell himself this wasn't real. His hands came up to his mouth as he tore the gloves off harshly with his teeth without a second thought.

"...you were everything. You g-gave me purpose.."

Fingernails tore at the fabric over Elliot's ribcage, a fierce desire burning within him to be the one holder, the one true possesser of Elliot's heart.

The sound of fabric tearing, and fingernails raking heavily against skin mingled with the soft mewling passing Leo's lips, as blunt nails clambered for some sort of heat to rise from Elliot's body, for some sort of reaction to all of his actions.

Leo lowered his head, hands fumbling for Elliot's sword, letting the blade rip through the remaining cloth covering his chest, pale skin rupturing underneath the black sword. The remaining blood began to ooze outwards, as Leo thrust his hands towards Elliot's stilled heart, squeezing at it desperately, the voices in his head practically screaming,

_Your fault._

_Your fault.._

_You fault..._

_He's gone._

_It's your fault._

_All your fault._

Leos' body arched, and trembled under the nerve-wracking orgasm that consumed his body, and he dropped onto Elliot's stiff relic, whimpering as he realized what he had done.

Elliot's blood was on his hands.

And he began to scream...

Backing off suddenly, and throwing the sword away, Leo stumbled to the floor beside Elliot, hearing footsteps nearing the chamber. Throwing a desperate look at the door, he drew what shreds he could of the black clothing to cover Elliot's ribcage, and adjusted both their pants, continuing his piteous screaming, throwing himself over his Master.

And that was how he was found mere moments later.

...

Though the Pandora member, taking him away noticed the boy limping something horrible, covered in blood.

Though they never found a scratch on him.

/Fin.


End file.
